A Twisted Fate
by Vnud
Summary: FABERRY. Alternate Universe. Oneshot ? . What would have happened if Rachel never was adopted? Quinn never went to Mckinley and was an "out" lesbian? I've Twisted their Fates, but Fate  as always  will find a way to correct itself in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I pretty much own absolutely nothing from this story.

**Authors Note:** READ THIS BEFORE…READING! Ok, so this story is an Alternate universe story. This means, everything you know about Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and Glee…may or may not be true in this story. That's up to me :D

**Authors Note number dos:** A few things you should know before you start reading. This Rachel Berry doesn't have two gay dads, therefore she was never really encouraged to pursue her singing ability. This means she's not annoying or a perfectionist. She's "normal". This Quinn Fabray has two gay dads (I'm evil I know). Because I got rid of her douchebag family, she's completely different. You'll have to read on to find out what else is different!

**Last Authors Note:** I came up with this idea and I needed to put it down on paper. However, I don't know if people will read it if I continue. SO! After you've read this, please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rachel Berry blinked her sleepy eyes and looked over at her alarm clock. She groaned and looked up at her ceiling in dismay. _Nothing like waking up before your alarm clock does._ Rachel risked another glance at her clock and sighed again. Slowly she pushed the covers off her body and sat up. Shutting off her alarm clock she grabbed a towel and a bundle of clothes to the bathroom just outside her bedroom.

After getting dressed, Rachel grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs to get some breakfast before school. _Fruit Loops, Fruit Loops, Fruit Loops meet your demise! _Rachel thought triumphantly as she grabbed the box and milk from the fridge. Mid bite, she looked up when her mom came into the kitchen.

The older woman, Shelby Berry, chuckled when she saw her daughter trying to literally "kill" her Fruit Loops.

"Morning Darling," Shelby said softly while looking for the coffee filters.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Mornings are never good, unless it's a Saturday or a Sunday. Both of which, are not today."

Shelby laughed silently and sat down next to Rachel while she ate. "School isn't too bad is it? Plus, you're almost done. Then I won't have my baby under my roof anymore," Shelby finished with a frown.

"Is that what you said to Cait, Olivia, Alex and Ronnie?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow as she hopped off the island and put her bowl in the sink.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Speaking of which, your sisters and brother don't visit enough. I'm going to have to call them later today" Shelby replied.

"Call who today?" a deep voice asked before appearing in the kitchen. Jacob Berry walked over and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Mom's going to bother Alex, Olivia, Cait and Ronnie later today" Rachel finished with an evil grin.

Mr. Berry raised his eyebrow, "You do realize they are going to be upset at you sweety."

Rachel shrugged, "It's totally worth it. I miss them anyways; don't tell them I said that by the way." She shot her mom a look.

Shelby looked up at her daughter and husband, "Excuse me, I am sitting right here and I am most definitely not going to bother them! I'm their mother" she added a pout for good measure.

"I'm just teasing love," Jacob stated with a smile as he walked over to give his a wife a kiss good morning.

"And! On that note, I'm off before my cereal comes back up as zombies" Rachel rolled her eyes, and walked out of the kitchen to head to Mckinley High.

Rachel grabbed the books she would need out of her locker and stuffed her backpack into the small space. She shut the door and wasn't surprised to see Santana Lopez staring right at her, in her Cheerios uniform.

"Lopez," Rachel stated simply, staring right back at the Latina.

"Berry," Santana said with a smirk on her face.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled before giving the Latina a giant hug, "How are you? How was your summer? Where's Brit?"

"Ok, slow down. I'm good, it was amazing as usual, and she went to go try and find her locker. Actually, on second thought, let's go find her and we'll help." Santana said as she walked into the direction she had seen the tall blonde disappear to.

"So, you're still a Cheerio huh? I thought you were going to quite before the summer?" Rachel asked before wincing as she ran into a group of students that felt the need to take up the entire hallway.

"Hey! Assholes, watch where you're going." Santana sneered giving the guys a look that could freeze hell over.

"Thanks, San." Rachel said quietly blushing in embarrassment.

"No problem, oh but me and Brit decided to stay on since we figured why quit now when It's our last year here. Plus, Coach Sylvester got fired in the summer for saying she was on a diplomatic mission in South America, but she was really just trying to recruit some more Cheerios. Apparently, there's this up and coming cheerleading superstar down there. She tried to use the Cheerios' AND the football teams booster club money to bribe the girls' family." Santana replied with a shrug.

Frowning, Rachel decided to not comment on Coach Sylvester's odd behavior. The girls talked idly about their summers and Santana's vacation to Hawaii. They spotted Brittany standing in the middle of the hallway, with a puzzled look on her face. She spotted the two and squealed in delight before launching herself into Santana's arms.

"San! I was just thinking about you, and you showed up! I can't find my locker. I think that maybe it doesn't really exist and I'm still dreaming. But then I think that's cause you made me watch Inception last night." Brittany exclaimed.

"It was a good movie! Here, let me see where they put you and Rach and I will help you ok?" Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and intertwined their hands. At the mention of Rachel, Brittany looked at the short brunette and gave a small wave.

"Hey Rachel! You look really pretty today," Brittany said as Santana led the group around the corner, and into a different hallway.

"Thank you Brittany, you have a good summer?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I went with Santana to Hawaii. It was really pretty there, and green." Brittany said with a smile that only Brit could pull off.

Rachel wasn't particularly surprised. Santana and Brittany were inseparable, and everyone knew they were together. The only reason no one dared to bother the two about their relationship was because they knew Santana would kick their ass, and they were on the Cheerios. You just don't mess with the popular crowd. Rachel wouldn't call herself popular, but she got by pretty easily. Thank god, she wasn't at the bottom of the social ladder with Jacob Ben Israel. How could she go through high school down there? She would need to carry spare clothes on her at all times, just in case it was Slushie facial day. Rachel visibly shuddered at the thought.

She started to zone out once Santana and Brittany started talking quietly between themselves and stepping ever closer to each other. They tended to forget everyone else when they were in such a mood. Rachel sighed, _why can't I have something like that? Something worth risking everything for?_

Movement at the end of the hall caught Rachel's attention. The student body was parting like the Red Sea to allow two girls through. The tall red head was easy to recognize. Stacy Reed, the school's own professional hooker. Or at least that's what the student population knew her as. _Although I think people only get with her because they want to know if it's red downstairs too_ Rachel thought with a smirk. Rachel's eyes trailed over to her companion, her _gorgeous_ companion. The tall blonde had her arm around Stacy's waist and was telling something into her ear that caused the red head to blush. Dangerously beautiful hazel eyes met Rachel's chocolate ones. Rachel had to swallow the saliva that was starting to build in her mouth and avert her eyes. _Shit, the girls all the way down the hall but I swear she was looking straight at me._ Rachel shook herself mentally and elbowed Santana who currently had her tongue down Brittany's throat.

Santana pulled away with a big sigh and gave Rachel the stink eye, "What fruity pebble?"

"Funny, real funny San. Who's the girl with the Hooker?" Rachel nodded her head down the hallway. Santana followed her motion and had to stop the snort that came up her throat.

"Jesus Christ, I knew that girl was a bigger dyke than me. Horrible taste though," Santana gagged.

"Ahem?"

"Right, yeah that's the new Head Cheerleader. Apparently before Sylvester was fired she convinced this girl to transfer over from Rollins High. Her name's Quinn Fabray, and from what I can tell she's ok. Since I was in Hawaii, I missed Cheerio boot camp, so I don't really know her. Besides the fact that she's a raging lipstick lesbo. Although, someone should tell her to stay away from the Skank. She might catch something nasty" Santana shuddered and pulled Brittany a little closer.

The she-Skank MUST of had psychic powers, because once Rachel turned around to look back at the girls she noticed that Stacy and Quinn were headed straight toward her, Santana and Brittany. _Holy shit_ Rachel thought quickly before turning her back to them and looking at Santana.

"Look what you did! You made her dyke sense tingle!" Rachel hissed.

"What are you.." Santana looked over Rachel's head, " oh. Eww Berry, I don't want to know about any type of _tingling_ going on in that body. On the plus side we'll get to meet the new girl though right?" Santana was desperately pulling straws now.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I can do this…I can do this. No drooling, drooling is bad Rachel. Drooling is unattractive._ The brunette nodded to herself and turned around only to be captured by Quinn Fabray's electrifying eyes. _Abort! Abort! ABORT!_

_

* * *

_

**So do you think it's worth adding more chapters? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't give you ALL my good material just yet. Please, Review! :D**

**Oh and for the people who commented on my "Completely Unrelated Drabbles" story, if you're reading this...THANK YOU! Your cookies are in the mail!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Wow. I'm not sure what to say to all the response I've been getting. You guys have no idea how much you surprised me by actually **_**liking**_** the idea. Nonetheless! Thank you so very much for your kind words, you have no idea how much it means to me. You guys ROCK!**

**Anyways, since I got so much response I've been writing/brain storming nonstop and I've tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the first. I hope you enjoy! Hopefully this will make your monday a little better :P**

* * *

Stacy Reed knew there was something wrong when she approached the trio and that…_thing_…looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Holding Quinn a little closer, she narrowed her brown eyes at the brunette.

"What's wrong with you Manhands?" Stacy growled.

Rachel tore her eyes from Quinn and glared up at the red head, "Nothing Slu-_Stacy_. What do you want?" Santana pushed Brittany slightly behind her and stepped closer to Rachel.

"Yeah, what do you want Skank?" Santana openly sneered at the red head.

Quinn Fabray was so confused. She glanced between her girlfriend and the trio of girls in front of her. _What the hell is going on?_ Quinn thought ruefully. It all started when she was being stalked by that one lady. Coach Sylvester. She had offered her fame, fortune and a castle in Scotland if she transferred. Not that she believed the mad woman; she just wanted a change and felt an overwhelming urge to accept. So, she did. Over the summer she had to go to Cheerio boot camp, which was kind of ridiculous if you asked her. But, on the positive side, there were plenty of scantily dressed girls. Quinn smirked mentally. As Head cheerleader, she had to _personally_ make sure every one of the girls were doing the routine correctly. For the really dense ones, she had to physically show them what they were doing wrong, but she wasn't complaining.

Despite what everyone thought, Quinn did know of Stacy's reputation. That's really the only reason she chose to go out with her. _I just wanted to know if it was red down there too. And it is! It really is! _She had just been telling Stacy what she thought they should do after Cheerio practice when she felt eyes on her. She looked up, only to be caught by smoldering brown eyes. She literally felt the air leave her lungs, and she just had to be introduced to this girl. That's why she subtly led Stacy toward their end of the hall. She just didn't know the can of worms she would be walking into. _Should I defend Stacy?_ Quinn asked herself. _Not if it's the truth._

Stacy scowled at the Latina, "Santana I know you aren't talking. Every single person I've been with has already been with you. What does that make you then? Oh and let's not forget your little Brittany. She's up there with us isn't she?"

_Oh shit, bad move! Never involve Brittany_ Rachel's mind screamed as she had to move her petite body to block Santana's lunge at the Dumb Bitch.

"Oh hell no! You didn't just say what I think you just did! _Pendeja_! _Puta madre…_" And off Santana went on a Spanish rampage.

Brittany was not happy. Santana was speaking Spanish, and it was the mean stuff that Santana said she should never say. If Santana was saying it, then she was being mean. But that Stacy girl was right there and she's always mean to Santana. _Is it ok to be mean to someone who's mean to you?_ Brittany pondered. Reaching a decision, she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder.

_Thank you God, or whoever is listening, for sending Brittany to Santana!_ Rachel thought gratefully as the ringing in her ears finally stopped.

"Look, I have no idea who you guys are but I'm really sorry about Stacy's behavior. My name's Quinn," Quinn's sultry voice rang out, as she let go of Stacy and offered her hand toward Rachel, who had been the only person she seemed to be talking to.

_Rachel! Stop channeling Ms. Pillsbury!_ Rachel blinked her eyes and shook Quinn's offered hand.

"I'm Berry…I..I mean Rachel Berry. This is Santana, and this is Brittany" Rachel replied pointing to each girl in turn.

"You two are the missing Cheerios then? We missed you at camp this summer," Quinn finished with a smile.

Santana quirked her eyebrow, "Just so we're off on the right foot. Me and her, we're kind of together. Stay away from my girl and we'll be just fine" she added a fake smile as well.

Quinn looked down bashfully and laughed, "I'm just being friendly. You're totally safe from me, don't worry."

"Ummm….hello?" Stacy screeched.

Quinn looked over at the irate red head confused, "Yes?"

"You seriously have no idea why I'm upset?" Stacy stomped her foot.

"You always have a stick shoved up your ass. You're always pms-ing. You can't blame the girl for not knowing this!" Santana snapped, causing Rachel and Brittany to giggle.

Stacy gave Santana the one finger solute and turned her attention back to Quinn. In Quinn's defense, she really had NO clue what was wrong with the girl. _This is totally not what I wanted with her._

"That banshee calls me a whore and you did nothing! You're supposed to like, defend me or something. You are my girlfriend after all!" Stacy yelled loudly. The hallway hushed after that exclamation, and turned to look at the group of girls who were causing a scene. They didn't mind though; free entertainment before school.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the girls' tone of voice, "Excuse me?" she took a step away from Stacy, "I would have been your knight in shining armor if what _Santana_ had said was false." Quinn smiled pleasantly just to add a little extra sting to her statement.

Stacy gasped and took a step forward toward Quinn. She slapped her hard and spat out "We're over," before turning down the hall and stomping away.

Quinn cupped her cheek with her hand and winced, "Yeah, I probably deserved that." She turned to the stunned group and gave a weak wave. "Santana, Brittany…I'll see you guys at practice after school. Rachel Berry, it was my pleasure meeting you" Quinn finished with a wink directed at Rachel and walked away with swagger. Yes…_swagger_.

"Violence is not the answer. Isn't that right San? But Quinn sure was nice, Stacy shouldn't have hit her like that." Brittany looked puzzled, "Hey San? Have you ever wondered if maybe when we're dreaming, it's reality? And that when we're awake it's a dream? If this is my dream then I wanted Quinn to kiss Rachel. That would have been really cool!"

Rachel groaned trying to rub the red away from her cheeks. She turned to Santana, "Don't ever let her watch Inception again."

For once Santana looked a little worried, "Agreed."

"So what just happened?" Rachel asked blinking staring at the spot Stacy and Quinn had stood just a minute ago.

"I have no idea, but I like her. Just…be careful with her Pebbles. Anyways, I'll see you at lunch alright?" Santana gave the brunette a quick hug before heading to class, dragging Brittany with her.

The rest of the day remained uneventful. Jacob Ben Israel got a strawberry flavored slushie. Rachel kind of felt sorry for him and ALMOST offered to help him out, but then she remembered that he tried to scale the side of her house to get into her bedroom just so he could sneak one of her thongs. Thongs that she didn't even really wear regularly, because honestly? Who wants tooth floss up their ass all day? In Spanish Mr. Schuester tried to explain to Finn Hudson what the difference was between Ser and Estar. The poor boy couldn't grasp the idea. Every time Mr. Schuester told him they both meant "To be" Finn kept asking him why he was quoting Shakespeare. At the end of class, Mr. Schuester stopped Rachel before she left the classroom.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Schuester asked her as he erased the white board.

"Sure Mr. Schue. What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked standing next to the teacher's desk.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to audition for this club I'm sponsoring. It's called Glee, it's a show choir. Do you know what that is?" Schuester asked turning toward Rachel.

"I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"Well, it's when a group of people get together to sing in a choral type style. Then, you just add in some choreography and you've got show choir. Do you think you'd be interested in something like that?"

"I don't know Mr. Schuester, I don't really sing at all." Rachel replied warily.

"You can think about it, alright? Auditions are going to be Friday afternoon after school in the auditorium. I hope you consider it, I'm sure you'd be pretty good at it. _Bueno, hasta luego Rachel._" And with that the tall vested man left the room.

The rest of Rachel's day went by in a blur. Every time she was out of class she would try to spot Quinn Fabray, but the girl was illusive as ever. She didn't even see her at lunch. After school, the disappointed brunette trudged home.

"Hey, how was school today?" Shelby asked from the couch when Rachel stepped through the front door.

Rachel shrugged, "It was alright I guess."

Shelby noticed the slight slump in the girl's shoulders and patted the seat next to her, "come here darling. Now, tell me what really happened to make you feel down?"

"Well, this morning I was talking to Santana and Brittany and then this new transfer girl showed up. She's the new head cheerleader, but Santana didn't really know her since she was gone all summer. The girl, her name's Quinn, was with Stacy Reed" Rachel said with a scowl on her face. Shelby merely nodded, taking a mental note of Rachel's reaction. She put down the book she had been reading on the coffee table.

"Stacy Reed, I think you've told me about her before right? Red head, tall…" Shelby looked at the living room wall trying to remember what else Rachel had told her about the girl.

"…and the biggest tramp in the state of Ohio. So then! She came over to us and started talking crap to Santana and Brittany. Mom, please don't _ever_ let me piss off Santana. I didn't know what she was saying, but I knew if I was on the receiving end of that I would have been six feet under." Rachel replied with a deadly serious face.

Shelby knew of the Latina's temper, but she also knew of the girl's fierce loyalty to those who she cared about. "Ok, first off calling someone a tramp isn't nice. Even if it's well deserved, and I _know_ how well deserved it is. But, tell me more about this Quinn?" Shelby had an inkling of where her daughters ire was stemming from; jealousy.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel said with a slight dreamy look on her face, "she's tall. But then again, everyone's taller than me so yeah. She's really pretty, blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, slim body, gorgeous eyes, maybe some abs under that tank…" _oops!_ Rachel thought once she remembered who she was talking to. Shelby merely laughed.

"I'll have to ignore that last disturbing thought. It seems you're quite taken with this girl. Is she dating anyone?" Shelby asked innocently. The issue of Rachel's sexuality was never talked about, but Shelby already had experience dealing with it. Rachel's older sister Alex had "come out" when she was in high school, when Rachel was still a baby. They were shocked at the news, and after many many _many_ tears the Berry's had decided that it didn't make a difference. Alexandra was still their baby, no matter who she chose to love. From then on, the family was opened-minded about many issues and supported their kids and their choices.

Rachel laughed, "Well, she was with Stacy but then they broke up because Santana called Stacy a skank, and Quinn said she would have defended her if it wasn't true. That earned her a slap," she finished rubbing her own cheek in memory.

"Seems to me that she's not taken anymore," Shelby said with a sly smile.

Rachel blushed, "Yeah, but I don't really know her. There might be something there but I want to get to know her first."

Shelby nodded with approval, "That's my girl. Now head upstairs and do whatever you teenagers do. I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

"What we teenagers do these days is called _homework_. Why teachers feel the need to bombard us with homework on the first day is a mystery to me. When's daddy getting home?" Rachel asked while getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Should be pretty soon. He called an hour ago saying he was on his last job of the day." Shelby replied picking up her forgotten book again.

"Ok," Rachel gave her mom a hug, "thank you for listening" she said with her patented Rachel Berry smile.

"Anytime Sweetheart, now shoo! I'm at the steamy scene in chapter 9," Shelby laughed when Rachel gagged before sprinting up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. What do you all think of it so far? I'm really interested in knowing what you guys think about it. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see I'm up for suggestions. I may not take them, but I'd like to hear them. Maybe I'll have a flash of brilliance XD**

**THANK YOU all so much for reading! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, those are encouraging! And I'm glad you all are liking this story, and I hope you like chapter 3!**

* * *

_Can I start this day over again?_ Rachel thought dejectedly lying in bed._ It didn't start so bad…where did it all go wrong? Quinn Fabray_ her mind thought angrily. Earlier that day things were going pretty smooth. She actually managed to wake up to the alarm clock, and have a nice breakfast. Santana and Brittany met her at her locker again and they started talking about homework. It was going smoothly until they spotted Quinn.

"Hey Santana?" Rachel asked while she grabbed her Calculus and Spanish textbook from her locker.

"Yeah? What's up? Hey B, you want some gum? I've got a little extra today," the cheerleader nodded affirmatively and Santana handed it over to her.

"I was in Spanish yesterday right? Mr. Schuester asked me if I wanted to join this "glee" club. It's like singing and stuff. Oh hey that reminds me, why didn't you ever stop me from dating Finn? The guy's so….so…." Rachel couldn't find the right word.

"Stupid? Air headed? Freakishly tall?" Santana supplied laughing. "I didn't slap you to your senses because it seemed like you were happy at the time. Either way, thank god you got your head outta your ass."

"I think challenged is a better word. I was happy, for about a week and then he started getting annoying," Rachel sighed, "Anyways, what do you think about joining? You and Brittany can sing really well and you can dance."

Santana looked skeptical, "I don't know Rachel. We can carry a tune, but don't you think it would be lame?"

"It could be, but we're seniors and I don't really care what people think anymore. I was thinking about trying out, but I don't wanna do it alone. Santanaaaaa will you pleaaassseee try out with me?" Rachel added puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh just stop. Fine, we'll try out with you. When's the audition?"

Rachel punched the air, "Yes! It's this Friday after school in the auditorium"

Brittany finally spoke up, "We get to sing? This is going to be so much fun. Guys, we're going to have a lot of fun in Glee. I just know it," she nodded with a smile.

Santana and Rachel laughed. "I hope so Britt" Rachel said. With a smile still on her face, she looked passed the tall blonde and frowned at what she saw. Quinn was talking to a girl by her locker. They were talking softly and the head cheerleader had her hand on the other girl's bare shoulder. _She's flirting! She...she can't do that!_ Rachel thought angrily before realizing she had no grounds to be angry. Quinn was, after all, a free woman.

Santana caught Rachel's change in demeanor and glanced at Quinn as well. She narrowed her eyes slightly, _And to think I was beginning to like her._ "Hey Rach? It's probably not what it looks like."

Rachel swirled around to look at Santana, "Yeah I'm sure it's not," she replied sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, "It doesn't matter either way. It's not our business. Let's head to class before we're late"

"But Rach-"

"I'm fine San, let's just go ok?" Rachel said sadly. Santana nodded and linked her arm with Rachel's and grabbed Brittany's hand.

Unknown to the group, but what Rachel thought Quinn was doing, really _was_ what she was doing. Quinn had met the girl, Amy, the previous day in English, and by the way Amy was literally throwing herself at her, she figured they could have some fun. So, here she was at Amy's locker asking her if she was free afterschool.

"So, what do you say? You, me, and my hot tub?" Quinn said softly threw half lidded eyes.

Amy blushed and nodded, "That sounds fun. Do you have Cheerios practice?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, not today. It's perfect," she rubbed her thumb across Amy's arm gently. Quinn frowned when she felt a strange sensation in her chest. She turned just in time to see the backs of Santana's and Brittany's Cheerios' uniform. _Shit...Rachel._ Quinn dropped her hand and took a step away from the girl.

"I'll catch you at lunch alright?" Quinn stated abruptly and turned away from Amy, who was left blinking in confusion.

Rachel couldn't concentrate in Spanish. She kept playing over and over the way Quinn looked at the girl and how she touched her. She couldn't see her eyes, but she just _knew_ they would have looked predatory. Rachel glared at the paper in front of her and gripped her pencil tightly when she envisioned Quinn pulling the girl close in her arms. _Damnit! That's mine!_ Rachel's thought startled her out of her musings. She blinked slowly, _where did that come from?_ _I didn't know I was possessive! _Rachel sighed dejectedly, S_top kidding yourself; she's way out of your league._

Stepping into the crowded lunch room, Rachel spotted Santana and Brittany at their usual table. She had to chuckle when she noticed Noah Puckerman talking to Santana, and if she was correct he was trying to flirt with her. She nodded at Puck when she sat down next to Brittany.

Puck nodded back and turned his attention back towards Santana, "So, what do you say? Party for two at my place this Friday night?"

Santana just laughed, "Seriously Puck? How many times do I gotsta tell you that I ain't rolling your way anymore. I've got Brittany, so beat it."

"I could always sway you back to this side of the fence. But I tell you what, why don't you invite Brittany over and we ca…." he stopped and gulped at the glare he got. Fearing for his babies he changed tactic. "Ok, never mind about that. I am throwing a party Friday night though, you should come. You too Berry," Puck added as an afterthought.

Rachel looked up and said drolly, "Yay me."

"San, can we go to the party? He has a pool and swimming sounds really fun." Brittany asked while munching on some French fries.

_Brittany in a swim suit?_ "Ok Puckerman, you got yourself a deal. Bubye now," Santana dismissed him and turned her body toward Rachel. Puck smirked and left their table to find easier prey.

"You going to go to the party with us Friday Rach?" Santana stole one of Brittany's fries and kissed the frown the action had caused the blonde's face.

"I'm not sure, you know the party scene really isn't me," Rachel said unconvinced.

"Yeah, but come on. If I'm doing Glee with you, I want you to come out with us Friday night." Santana smirked knowing she won.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "Yeah yeah. Paybacks are a bitch huh?"

Santana just nodded and stole more of Brittany's fries. Rachel started eating her own lunch and looked around the lunch room. Looking for no one in particular of course.

Much like Rachel, Quinn couldn't focus all morning. At first she thought it was because she didn't get enough sleep last night and was just sleepy. She had a nightmare where she was pregnant and had a boyfriend. Quinn shuddered at the memory. She quickly discarded that idea since that made her more nauseous than confused. Then, she thought it was because guys kept hitting on her, but that's more of an annoyance than anything. That left only one thing that she could think of causing her so much turmoil; Rachel Berry.

The tiny brunette managed to get a hold of something inside Quinn and wasn't letting go. Quinn Fabray never felt what she was currently feeling. She actually felt kind of _guilty_ about what she was doing. Back at Rollins she was the type of person girls would NEVER bring home to meet the parents. She would date a girl, and then drop her like dead weight once she got bored. However, every single girl she had been with was told beforehand what was expected out of the relationship, no matter how blunt she had to be. She did this so no one would get hurt from her behavior. It was beneficial, in one way or another, to both parties involved. _What's so different with Rachel?_ And that was the question that plagued Quinn all day. She was on automatic as she grabbed something to eat and sat down at an empty table in the lunch room. She was startled out of her thoughts when Amy sat down next to her shyly.

"Hey," the girl said shyly while taking a seat next to the cheerleader.

A pang of guilt dropped into Quinn's stomach like a fifty pound weight. She knew what she had to do. She groaned, _Fuck._ "Hey Amy, can I talk to you?"

The girl simply nodded.

"Listen, you're a really nice girl. And anyone would be lucky to date you." Quinn placed her hand on the girl's hand that was resting on the table.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here…" Amy stated softly looking down at the tabletop.

Quinn sighed, "Yes there is. I know I asked you out, but I'm not the type of person you want to get involved with. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings," she looked up and eyed the girl carefully.

Amy gulped and tried to swallow the emotion rising in her throat, "I understand. I guess I'll see you around," she stood up and made her escape to the girl's bathroom.

Quinn stared off at the retreating girl and frowned. She always hated hurting innocent girls like that. Looking down at her food, she was suddenly not hungry anymore. She stood up and threw her food away before heading out of the cafeteria to find a quiet place to think.

Rachel tried really really hard not to stare at Quinn and the girl across the lunch room, but for some reason her eyes would always return to the two girls. The thought had crossed her mind to go talk to Quinn when she was alone, but that was squashed when the girl from earlier that morning showed up. To make matters worse, Quinn was holding the girls hand! Anger flushed through the petite brunette's body and Rachel had no idea how to deal with it. She abruptly stood up and left the room, leaving Santana and Brittany to look after her retreating form.

"What's wrong with Rachel San? She seems really upset," Brittany asked looking at the Latina.

Santana tried to think about what could have caused the girl to get upset. First they were talking about Puck's party and then Brittany was telling them about how she thought her cat was reading her diary, and then she had to explain to her that cat's couldn't read. Then Brit asked how she knew that, and that's when Rachel practically ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Santana looked up and scanned the crowd, and smiled in triumph when she spotted Quinn at the other end of the cafeteria. _Gotcha!_ She recognized the girl from earlier that morning and figured out why Rachel left. Wait, w_hy is she leaving too? What the hell is up with these damn storm-offs? Ugh Girls._ The Latina was thoroughly confused, however nothing could mistake the look upon Quinn's face when, she too, stood up to leave. The look of guilt, pain, and something that Santana couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Again please review, those damn things keep me going! No shit. Again guys, you can make suggestions or ideas or just ask me anything really.**

**Hmm...what will Rachel do about Quinn and her 'Green eyed monster'? Is Quinn brave enough to risk what she holds dearest? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, I don't know if any of you have seen the spoilers for Glee's next episodes...DONT READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE SPOILED. Apparently Rachel is going to be on the football team, and the pictures of Lea in full football gear is so adorable! I don't know...that's just me lol it's actually kinda hot...lol**

**Enough of my thoughts, here's chapter 4. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

The next day turned out to be pretty much the same as the previous one. Except that the Head Cheerio was nowhere to be found, and Rachel Berry was constantly muttering to herself. This caused Santana to worry. Brittany even tried to get her out of her funk by asking her if she wanted to go to the park to feed some ducks she had adopted, but even that just got her a dry response from the small brunette. Shelby had been on the phone when Rachel got home from school, but she got concerned when her daughter didn't greet her as usual. She walked up the stairs to her daughter's room and knocked timidly.

"Rachel? Honey? Alex is on the phone, you want to talk to her?" Shelby asked softly through the crack of the door.

Rachel lifted her head from the pillow she had lounging on and perked at the mention of her older sister. She jumped up and opened the door, "Yeah sure mom. Thanks," and she grabbed the phone with a small smile. Shelby nodded hoping that her older baby would be able to help Rachel with whatever she was dealing with. She headed downstairs wondering how she didn't have more white hairs after raising five children.

"Hello?" a soft voice said through the wireless phone.

"Alex!" Rachel said excitedly.

The voice chuckled through the phone, "Hiya little sis. How's everything going?"

Rachel sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, "It's been alright I guess"

"Come on Rach, I know you and usually you've got tons of stories to tell me. What's up?" Alex replied concerned.

Rachel sighed, _why does she have to know me so well?_ "Fine, there is one thing. Well, it's kinda big but it's not something serious. Not that I don't wish it was, because being involved with her would be pretty serious and I would totally tell you right away. But it's really nothing big. There's this new girl Quinn and she's from Roll-"

"You're babbling Rachel! Take a deep breath, and start over so I can keep up," Alex stated while rubbing the side of her head that had started throbbing slightly.

"Right, sorry. Ok, so there's this girl at school named Quinn…" Rachel took a deep breath.

Alex couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. Rachel frowned and glared at the phone as if Alex could see her, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that…well it's _always_ about a girl. Never mind me, keep talking munchkin."

"She's a new transfer student, and she's the new Head Cheerleader. I'm pretty sure I've admitted it to myself already so, yeah I think I've got a crush on her. But there's a problem," Rachel paused to make sure her sister was still listening.

"And what's that? She doesn't swing for our team?" Alex asked innocently. She always had suspicions about Rachel's sexuality, but never really bothered to ask because that would have just been really awkward.

"No, that's not it. I think that maybe she's just a player or something. A couple days ago she was dating this Skank, Stacy. And then the next day she was flirting with this other girl, and god…that made me so angry! I'm not used to feeling jealous like that. But at the same time it's ridiculous because we aren't even together or anything, you know?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well, I can't really tell you what to do but I've known lesbians that did that sort of thing. You know, the whole Use 'em, Do 'em, Leave 'em. However, I also know that the girls that do that only do it because they haven't found a reason to stick with one girl. The only thing I can tell you is to, and as cheesy as this sounds, follow your heart. Don't ignore your mind, but girls do tend to overthink things. So if this Quinn wants to be with you, use your mind to make sure she wants what you want, but decide with your heart if she's worthy enough for it."

"Alex that has got to be the most cheesy-ist thing anyone has ever told me you know that right? But I'll take it to heart," Rachel laughed softly, "So, please tell me! How's New York? How's Cait and Liv?"

Glad that the deep, meaningful part of the conversation was over Alex replied easily, "They're doing pretty good. We had dinner the other night at this little pizzeria that's around the corner from my place. Olivia just got accepted into NYU for graduate school, so now she and Cait are going to the same school. Cait's still adjusting to college life and having roommates that she doesn't know. Although, she's crossing her fingers that you'll choose to go to NYU next year so you can room together."

"Ugh, don't even remind me about that. I haven't even begun to think about colleges yet, never mind making any decisions about where I'm going to go. Have you spoken to Ronnie at all lately?" Rachel said while examining her finger nails. _Hmmm…I need to add another layer tonight._

"Uhh…last I heard he was taking this really important case file out in California. But that was like two weeks ago. You know how he is, 'I'm a big hot shot lawyer now, I have no time for my family'" Alex mocked, coming pretty close to their brother's tone of voice.

"Oh god, don't tell me he's started saying that stuff again! Mom will shit a fucking brick if she hears that, and then take that brick and fly to L.A. to beat him with it." Rachel said giggling.

"I don't know, I think I might like to see that," Alex joined her sister in laughing.

Rachel sobered up and sighed slightly, "Hey Alex? I miss having talks like these. Do you know when the next time you'll come back to visit?"

"Aww my little munchkin misses me! That's adorable," Alex grinned wickedly through the phone.

Rachel groaned loudly blushing, "Aleeeexxxx that so was not nice! I was being serious!"

"I know baby sis. I miss you too, always. Actually, I put in some time off just the other day for two weeks' vacation. So, if what I asked for goes through…you should see me in I'd say three weeks or so?" Alex did the math mentally and nodded, forgetting Rachel couldn't see her.

"That's so awesome! I can't wait! Are you going to stay with us?" Rachel practically yelled into the phone.

"Well duhh, I'm taking your room dummie!" Alex laughed when Rachel cursed at the idea, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yeah I'm gonna stay there. I already talked to mom about it and she said I could sleep in the guest bedroom."

"I can't wait to tell Santana and Brit tomorrow. I'm so excited Alex! But I think I should go cause I do have a lot of homework to do. Thanks for listening to me babble. I feel a little better now," Rachel involuntarily smiled.

Alex chuckled, "That's what I'm here for little sis. I'll talk to you later alright? I'm sure mom will call me again pretty soon. I hope this Quinn thing works out for you, if not I'll knock some sense into her when I'm down there. Later Rachel!"

"Bye Alex," and Rachel hung up the phone. For the first time in the past couple days Rachel felt pretty good, but talking to Alex always made her feel better. Rachel absolutely loved her other siblings, but she had something special with Alex. The girl nodded to herself and came to the resolution that she would get over this funk Quinn Fabray had caused her to be in. _First things first; find a song for Glee_.

Santana was in a pickle. No not literally, but here she was in the Cheerios locker room, after practice, looking at her Head Cheerleader wondering if she should talk to her about Rachel. _She's been a freaking zombie for that last two days, for Christs' sake._

"Hey Fabray, I need to talk to you." Santana sauntered over to the blonde who had been pulling her shirt back on.

Quinn turned to look at the Latina with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I want to know what you've done to my best friend. She's been moping all over the place since she saw you with that one girl the other morning. And I'm not talking about that cum dumpster, Stacy." Santana matched Quinn's eyebrow, and raised the stakes with a hand on the hip.

_Something's wrong with Rachel?_ "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Quinn shut her locker and turned to face the Cheerio fully.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Fabray. I've seen it all before. Just tell me; what's your deal with Rachel?" the spitfire snapped out.

Quinn had to physically stop herself from taking a step back, "Look, I know you might not believe me but I didn't mean to hurt her. What she saw the other morning was just a misunderstanding"

"You flirting and touching up on a girl is just a _misunderstanding_?" Santana replied drolly.

"Ok, fine. Yeah I was flirting with the girl but come on, it's not like I'm dating Rachel." Quinn averted her eyes and hoped that the girl didn't pick up on the sadness in her voice.

"But you want to, don't you? You want to date Berry" Santana smirked.

Quinn ducked her head down blushing, "Yeah, I do. But she won't want anything to do with me, especially not now."

_Hmmm….to interfere…or not to interfere. Ok, yeah she'll totally thank me for this someday._ Santana thought before taking a seat on the bench near the lockers. She motioned for Quinn to take a seat as well. "Ok, enough of your pity party. I've already had to deal with Rachel and I'm not going to take this crap from you too. Before I continue I want to know what happened with the girl you were talking to in the lunch room yesterday. Yeah, I saw what happened and so did Rachel."

Quinn took a seat and groaned loudly, "Fuck me. Ok, yesterday I felt kind of _guilty,"_ she said the word like a bad taste in her mouth, "…that Rachel saw me with her. But you've got to understand me Santana. I don't do relationships, not with anybody. It didn't work out so well the first time I tried. I felt guilty because I actually WANTED Rachel to want to be with me and I knew I was fucking it up. But I couldn't help myself. At lunch I had told Amy that it wasn't a good idea if we hung out and I hurt the poor girls' feelings by accident."

Santana nodded silently, working out some stuff in her head. "Ok, so you're not with the girl from lunch?" Quinn nodded, "Ok so this is what you're going to do. One, you're going to try this whole 'relationship' thing again. Boo-hoo that it didn't work out the first time, give it another shot. Two, you're going to go to Noah Puckerman's party this Friday night. Rachel's going to be there with me and Brittany. Third, you're going to woo the hell out of Rachel. Use all that damn charm you have up in you and use it to get your girl, but I'm warning you Fabray. This will be the only warning you get too, so listen up," Santana narrowed her eyes to slits, "If you hurt Rachel Berry again, I will find a way to chop your Barbie ass up into little itty bits and dispose of them where no one will _ever_ find you. Got it?"

Quinn nodded quickly, "Y..yeah. Got it, no problem," she gulped. She knew without a doubt the Latina would find a way to murder her and get away with it.

Santana leaned back and smiled brightly, "Great! I'll see you at the party then," she stood up and started to walk away. She stopped suddenly, "Oh and Quinn? Bring your swim suit."

Quinn looked up puzzled, but the Cheerio was already out the doors. _Fabray, what did you get yourself into?_

_

* * *

_

**Dun dun dunn! What do you thinks going to happen next? XD**

**Again, reviews are extremely appreciated! Thank you so much to the people who have constantly been reading and reviewing. I heart you all! The next chapter will be up in a couple days or so. I hope you all liked this chapter! I don't know about you but I LOVED Rachel's conversation with her sister. It was fun to write :) AND I wanted to marry santana at the end of this. That girl won't take shit from no one! ahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So this is it! The moment you have all been waiting for! XD Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really happy you guys like the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

William Schuester had extremely, maybe ridiculously, high hopes for Glee club this year. He had an inkling that his hopes for New Directions would lay in the hands of the tiny nervous center stage under the spotlight.

"Alright, Rachel are you ready?" Mr. Schuester asked while getting her music ready to play.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath, _you can do this Rachel. Just remember the lyrics and __**sing.**_ "Yes, Mr. Schue"

The curly haired man nodded and pressed the play button on the wireless remote he had for the sound booth on the top balcony. A deep bass filled the auditorium, and Rachel waited for her cue. Rachel opened her mouth and sang with her entire heart:

"Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumblin' down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't make up a sound.

I found a way to let you in,

But I never really had a doubt.

Standing in the light of your Halo

I got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened.

Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'.

I ain't ever gonna shut you out…."

William Schuester was floored, _Oh my god._

Santana, who had been waiting just behind the curtain, blinked and stepped onto the stage so she could see Rachel better. _Oh my god, _her jaw dropped open.

Mr. Schue was so stunned he forgot to stop the music after the chorus, but Rachel just took it in stride. Rachel was in a place she knew no one could touch her. She felt so _right_ standing up on that stage under the hot spotlight belting out Beyonce's lyrics. In an instant she knew where she was meant to be and that was right there on stage. The song finally came to a close and Rachel had to catch her breathe. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, the auditorium was completely silent.

"Rachel, that was….that was amazing! Great job, and welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester practically yelled at the girl as he stood with a stupid grin on his face.

Santana ran out on the stage and wrapped her arms around the stunned brunette, "Berry! I didn't know you could SING! That was so freaking awesome!" Santana said with a smile.

"I…umm…thank you Mr. Shue! Santana put me down this instant!" Rachel squealed when the Latina had picked her and started twirling her around. Santana complied and lead the girl off the stage to get her a bottle of water. Rachel drank quickly and wiped the moisture off her mouth. She looked up at Santana and caught her staring, "What? I don't know what to say. I thought I could sing pretty good."

Santana leveled her best 'WTF' look at Rachel, "Are you kidding me? That was above and beyond good. I think this person named Beyonce made a cover of that song you just sang."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks, but don't you have a song to sing?"

The Latina sighed, "Yeah, but now I think I should have gone first. How the hell am I supposed to follow that performance?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Come on, get your ass up on that stage"

"Don't be so bossy jeez!" Santana said dramatically before stepping back up onto the stage.

William, who was still smiling like an idiot, nodded at the Latina, "Ready Santana?"

"As I'll ever be." Santana replied dryly.

Schuester nodded and pressed the play button on the remote. Santana smiled and felt the music flow through her. She took a step forward with the microphone in hand and opened her mouth at her cue:

"I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl i love and I'm like,  
Fuck you!  
Ooo, ooo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!  
I said, if i was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Fuck you!"

Santana continued singing and pointed her finger at Rachel motioning her to come up on stage. Rachel laughed and ran up the few steps to the stage. She walked closer to Santana and started singing back-up vocals for the Cheerio. Santana grinned and winked at Rachel before dancing around the girl. Rachel giggled and joined the Latina in her dancing.

Mr. Schuester just laughed at the girls' antics and leaned back in his chair. He smiled, _see this is what Glee is supposed to be. Having fun and performing. Oh yeah, this is going to be a good year._ He let the song play through and spoke loudly to the still giggling girls on stage, "Great job Santana. Welcome to New Directions."

Santana shrugged like she didn't care, _YES! OH YEAHH!_ and put her arm around Rachel still laughing. They walked off stage to sit in the front row waiting for Brittany's performance. Santana's cellphone set off a tone showing she had a new text message:

_That was really good S! Tell Mr. Shue to play my music. I'm ready now._ – B

"Hey Schuester, Brittany says to go ahead and play her music." Santana yelled over to the man while putting her phone away.

Schuester shrugged and muttered before pressing the play button the remote. Multiple jaws dropped when the opening music sounded throughout the auditorium. Rachel looked over at Santana and whispered, "Is she serious?"

"I know I may be young, But I've got feelings too.

And I need to do, what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl

Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?

Always saying little girl don't step into the club,

Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dance is what I love."

The group watched as Brittany S. Pierce danced onto the stage singing Britney Spears' song. She had on a green bikini style top and blue bikini style boy shorts. This left Brittany's entire midsection completely bare. _Holy shit, she's hot! She looks JUST like Britney Spears! Holy shit I just thought my best friend was hot!_ Rachel thought before averting her eyes and blushing. She risked a glance at Santana, and the Cheerio was practically comatose with a glazed look over her eyes. She looked over at Mr. Schuester, who was trying to count the dots on the ceiling while Brit danced a _choreographed_ number to the song. The brunette's eyes looked back over at Brit and she had to keep her mouth from going dry.

The song came to an end and Rachel swore she could hear crickets in the silence.

"What did you think Mr. Schuester?" the tall blonde asked as her chest heaved trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.

William quickly shot out, "Really good, good dancing Brittany. Welcome to Glee club!"

The words from the man startled Santana from her fantasy and made her sprint up the stairs to the stage. Rachel thought she heard the Latina mutter something about a 'towel' before covering her girlfriend's body with her own. Brittany didn't seem to notice and jumped up in glee. "Yay! We're all in Glee now! Isn't that great San?"

"It's great, now we need to go. Right. Now. We're going to my house and then we'll see about finding you some real clothes" Santana didn't even bother saying goodbye to anyone and ran out of the auditorium with Brit on her heels.

Schuester looked at the list of kids that had auditioned for Glee._ Let's see what we've got here…Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Noah, Finn, Kurt, and Sam. That leaves one spot to be filled if we even want to think of competing. Maybe if I post up more fliers in the hallways._ The man nodded to himself and picked up his briefcase and papers. He looked up when the Auditorium door creaked open and a student stepped into the bright light.

"Mr. Schuester? I didn't miss the audition did I?" the soft voice said.

"No, I can wait a few more minutes if you're interested in auditioning. Come on in," William said to the student, who he still couldn't see.

Rachel sprinted down the stairs and yelled out a 'goodbye' to her parents as she flashed through the living room and front door. Santana had been waiting for at least ten minutes for the brunette to come outside so they could head to Puck's party. When Rachel appeared outside, Santana laid her hand on the car horn just to piss Rachel off.

"Hurry up fruity pebble! We don't have all day to get the damn party. Next time I'm calling you a half hour earlier so you can start getting ready!" Santana yelled through the open car window.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and climbed into the back seat of Santana's car, "Oh lay off Lopez, that's what you get for abandoning me in the auditorium earlier."

"I didn't leave you! I just had to go take…care of a little problem and Brit had to help me" Santana winked at the brunette in the back seat as she peeled off the curb.

"Eww…don't tell me that!" Rachel gagged and Santana just laughed before turning up the radio while they went to go pick up Brittany.

The girls arrived at Puck's party just after nine and there were already a bunch of people milling about inside and outside. Rachel followed Santana and Brittany into the kitchen where they found Puck, Finn and some other football players playing beer pong. Puck grinned when he saw the girls.

"Ladies! Ladies, welcome to the haus de Puck! Beer's in the fridge, and the liquor is outside on the bar. Oh and ice is in the cooler out there too. Help yourselves." Puck winked at the girls and grabbed the ping pong ball from his partner before tossing it on the table.

"Pig," Santana said with a smile before leading the girls outside to the patio. Puck had somehow acquired a DJ for the party and he had set up shot outside near the pool. Rachel's eyes widened upon seeing this.

"Damn, I didn't know Puckerman had money" Rachel said in awe.

"Yeah, his parents are like loaded or something. That's why the number one rule at Mckinley is to NEVER miss one of Puck's parties. Here Berry, " The Latina handed the girl a drink in a red cup.

Rachel sniffed the drink and raised her eyebrow, "And what's this?"

"It's just a rum and coke. I know you hate beer so this is the next best thing. But if you want something stronger we could do a round of Tequila shots if you want" Santana teased.

"No, NO! This is fine," Rachel took a large gulp and coughed as the liquid went down the wrong pipe in her haste. Santana and Brittany laughed while the latter patted Rachel's back.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana, "I hate you…"

"Mhm, love you too Berry. Now come on! We needsta…get our party on!" Santana yelled while raising her cup in the air and taking a drink. The other girls copied her and they joined the group of people dancing by the DJ booth.

Quinn pulled over the curb outside Puck's house and gripped the steering wheel long after she shut the car off. _Ok, I'm here. Rachel's in there, so I need to get my ass in there. Come on Fabray, shake the nerves off. You're Quinn fucking Fabray!_ The girl smirked and jumped out of the car. She ran her hands down her tight jeans and simple black tank top, and then walked down the sidewalk and into the overcrowded house. Much like the trio of girls earlier, she followed the loud yells and bangs into the kitchen. Puck, who had just taken a gulp of his beer, spotted Quinn and had to stop from choking and embarrassing himself. Recovering, he strutted over to Quinn and grinned.

"Hello there, I don't think the Puckasaurus has had the pleasure of meeting such a pretty girl like yourself. Welcome to my party," Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed the back of it. Well, he tried to do that but only managed to place a sloppy kiss.

Quinn snatched her hand out of the mohawked boy's hand, "Hey! That was really disgusting…" she wiped the contaminated hand on her jeans.

Puck actually looked hurt, "Most girls like that line…" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am not most girls and dude, you're barking up the _wrong_ damn tree." Quinn raised her eyebrow and eyed the boy down.

Luckily, Puck wasn't drunk enough to not know what that meant. "Are you kidding me?" his cocky smile disappeared off his face. "Man, why are all the super-hot chicks lesbos?"

Quinn laughed at the look on the boy's face and just shrugged, "Cause everyone thinks girls are hot? Even girls?"

Puck just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I can't promise I won't try to sway such a fine woman such as you, but there's more lesbos outside. Damnit, now the Pucksters' got competition," the tall boy finished with a scowl.

Quinn just quirked her eyebrow at Puck's statement, "Lesbos? Are you talking about Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah, and Berry. Last I saw they went out back. Hey, does that mean you're like my bro now?" Puck squinted his eyes in thought, which was hurting his foggy brain.

Quinn laughed and nodded, "Sure I'll be your bro. Get back to your game and I'll see you later….Bro" the cheerleader left the boy and stepped outside still laughing.

Quinn stood on the patio stunned. She had never been to a party this big before back at Rollins. There had to be at least 100 people milling about and at least a handful more dancing. Then of course, there were all the people inside drinking as well. Quinn scanned her eyes over the crowed but couldn't find the people she was looking for. She headed over to the bar to find a beer, but they didn't have any. Frowning, the girl looked all over the table and even in the cooler, but that just had ice.

"Looking for something Fabray?" Santana said loudly from behind the blonde. Quinn jumped in shock and turned around the face the Latina.

Quinn raked her eyes over Rachel before landing on the Cheerio and nodding, "I was looking for a beer, but I can't find any."

"Puck didn't tell you it was inside?" Santana said confused.

"No, Puck told me many things, but that so wasn't one of them." Quinn smiled to herself as her hazel eyes landed on Rachel again.

Rachel had begged and pleaded with Santana not to go over to Quinn when they spotted her coming out of the house. The Latina literally laughed in her face and dragged her along with her. _Oh Jesus, she's so hot_ Rachel couldn't help but think as the blonde spoke to Santana. She just about melted at the sound of her soft laugh. _Ok Rachel, enough of this damsel-in-distress crap. Go after what you want, and remember what Alex said. Give her a reason to stay with you and not move on._ Rachel brought her cup up and swallowed the liquid courage before meeting the deadly hazel eyes that had been searching hers out.

Santana internally smiled at the smoldering looks Rachel and Quinn were giving each other, _If only they could see the way the look right now._ She bumped her shoulders against Brittany's and nodded at the two girls. Brittany smiled along with the Latina in glee. Santana cleared her throat loudly.

"Since you can't get your Beer, why don't we all have a shot to celebrate new beginnings?" Santana asked while grabbing the salt and container of limes that had already been cut up.

Quinn broke eye contact with Rachel and looked at Santana, "Sure, why not?"

Santana raised her eyebrow challengingly at Rachel, "You in Berry?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and nodded. She stepped up the table to stand beside Quinn as Santana set out plastic shot cups and filled them with Tequila. On the count of three the girls licked the salt, swallowed the burning liquid, and sucked on their piece of lime. They all coughed and started giggling.

Brittany set her cup down and started jumping, "San! Let's go swimming!"

Santana bit her lip and winked at the tall blonde, "Good idea…Fabray, Berry you coming with us?"

Rachel blushed and wanted to find a hole somewhere and die of embarrassment. She muttered a "yeah" before turning her smoldering eyes to Quinn. Quinn had already been looking at Rachel, actually she hadn't taken her eyes off her the entire time. _God she's gorgeous_ Quinn thought dreamily. Santana cleared her throat. Quinn snapped out of her stupor and nodded as well. Santana smirked to herself and walked over to the pool chairs and started pulling off her clothes.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "We're going skinny dipping?" _Not that I wouldn't mind seeing Quinn naked. Ooooooo…..a naked, wet Quinn._

Brittany giggled, "No silly! We wore our suits underneath our clothes so we didn't have to change here. Don't you have it on too? I thought I sent you that text, or maybe I forgot…" she asked as she too started undressing.

"Yeah, but B….knowing Santana she'd _would_ go naked if she wanted too," Rachel said as she pulled her top off. A REALLY big part of herself hoped that Quinn was watching behind her.

Quinn was silent throughout the entire exchange as she watched Rachel's mannerism and talking style. _What is it about you Rachel? Maybe it's the beautiful eyes, or the smooth dark hair, or the flawless skin, or that gorgeous body of yours. Whatever it is, I could easily get addicted to you._ The head cheerleader's eyes bugged out of her eyes when the top that she had just been staring at was being taken off._ Oh my god…oh right. Swimming!_ She narrowed her eyes at Santana now realizing what the girl meant about bringing a swimming suit. Quinn licked her lips and had to turn her back towards Rachel so she could undress without worrying about drool. She unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her long legs before stepping out of them. Then she ripped off her top and threw it on the pool chair along with her jeans. She turned around to see if the other girls were ready, only to be met by fiery brown eyes.

Rachel had turned around to ask the cheerleader if she had a swimming suit, but Quinn had already started undressing. Of course she couldn't stop looking. It was a free show after all. More and more skin was revealed to the brunette and she started imagining herself running her fingertips over every inch of the blonde's body. She didn't realize she was staring until Quinn's own hazel eyes met hers and she ducked her head down bashfully.

Quinn smiled when the petite girl looked away. _Oh yeah! She totally wants me_, the blonde thought smugly as she walked closer to the frozen girl. She offered Rachel her hand.

"Ready to get in Rach? I sure hope it's heated," Quinn asked softly with a gentle smile Rachel had never seen before.

Rachel merely nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She slid her hand into the blonde's and followed the girl to the stairs. Up close the blonde looked so much better, _she looks sexy in baby blue_ Rachel thought as she scanned Quinn's body quickly. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her and she looked over her shoulder and gave her a small grin. Her eyes glittered with mirth as she stepped into the pool and pulled Rachel down into the water. Since Rachel hadn't been paying attention she plopped into the water in surprised and jumped up spitting out water. Quinn, Santana and Brittany all laughed at Rachel.

"Now Rachel, you have to admit…that was pretty funny" Quinn said as a predatory look overtook Rachel's features. She took a step back, going deeper into the water.

"Oh it was funny. Why don't you find out just _how_ funny it was," Rachel grinned wickedly and jumped after the blonde. Quinn screamed and tried to swim away but the smaller girl got a hold of her leg pulling her under the water. Under the water Quinn twisted out of Rachel's grasp and turned to wrap her arms around the girl's waist. She pushed off the floor of the pool with her powerful legs so they both could get some air. The girls were pressed tightly together and laughing in each other's arms. _This is feels so right. This is how it's supposed to be_ both girls thought simultaneously. By this time, Santana and Brittany were long forgotten, but the two cheerleaders didn't mind. Their work was finished.

"Sorry about tossing you in here," Quinn said softly through lidded eyes. She ran her eyes all over Rachel's features.

Rachel blushed, "I'm sorry for trying to drown you. Didn't work to well did it huh?"

Quinn chuckled and whispered, "I don't know, but I think it did." Her eyes softened even more as she gazed at Rachel. Her thumb started drawing idle circles on Rachel's back but she didn't even know she was doing it. But Rachel did. Rachel finally realized the positions they were in but she couldn't find the willpower to separate them. Instead, she moved her hands to wrap them around Quinn's neck and leaned in closer to the blonde, if it was even possible.

Quinn eyed Rachel's lips and looked back up to her eyes, "Rachel, I need to tell you something" Quinn whispered softly again.

Rachel cocked her head to side, "Yeah?"

Quinn swallowed, "I know…I know that I hurt you. But I _swear_ I didn't mean to. Once I realized what I had done, I fixed it. I stopped talking to Amy and I realized, with the help of a friend," Quinn's eyes quickly darted to Santana who had taken Brittany to the deeper end of the pool to talk, "that who I wanted to talk with was you. Not anyone else, and I have no idea why I feel this way but I know for sure that I want you. Doesn't this feel right to you? Like, I dunno, it's supposed to be this way?"

"Yeah, it does feel that way doesn't it?" Rachel whispered back as tears prickled the back of her eyes.

"I want to be with you Rachel Berry. I know we really only just met, but I feel like I know you. I may not deserve you, but I will try with all that I am to be someone that deserves you. So, do you think that you could give me a chance? Give us a chance at whatever this is?" Quinn lowered her head so her face was closer to Rachel's.

_Oh my god! She's asking me out!_ Rachel thought as her inner mind did backflips in joy. Rachel gave Quinn her megawatt smile, "Yes!"

Quinn threw her head back slightly and laughed. _She said yes! She said yes!_ Her mind screamed in joy, as it too started doing back flips. Rachel's heart warmed at the peaceful look that took over Quinn's face and she couldn't help herself. She leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn immediately looked down at the girl and her eyes darkened slightly. She ducked her head down and grazed her lips lightly across Rachel's parted lips. Rachel gasped and slid her eyes shut as Quinn's breath caressed her lips. Quinn smiled slightly at the girl's reaction before pressing her lips fully against Rachel's. Rachel moaned softly and moved her lips slowly as her hands started her rub the back of Quinn's neck. Quinn moved one of her hands to cup Rachel's cheek and to deepen the kiss.

"Ok, like I'm really happy you guys are together now but...seriously…get a fucking room." Santana yelled from across the pool and just laughed when two pairs of eyes turned to glare at her.

Rachel pulled back slightly and blushed, "She's right, we should stop."

Quinn couldn't stop the pout that formed on her lips, "Aww…do we have to?"

Rachel laughed and gave Quinn a chaste kiss, "Yes. Not that I don't want to keep kissing you, but I'd like to know a little about the girl I just made out with."

Quinn smiled and nodded. She pulled them over the steps of the pool and pulled Rachel into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and looked up at her, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be really really Fluffy. You'll love it I'm sure :D Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry the late update but I've been dealing with some personal issues. And it might be maybe a week or so before the next chapter. I still have to write it! lol Thanks again for the reviews, as of late they're one of the few things that bring a smile to my face. Thanks a ton! Enjoy this fluffy chapter :D**

* * *

For Rachel and Quinn the weekend was a borderline miracle. For rest of the night the two had shared information about each other and their family. Quinn told Rachel about her two dads, Mark and Denny, and how she had learned early on in life that the only way to avoid ridicule as a result of her family situation was to be on the top. The top of _everything_. Thus, the real Quinn Fabray was born. Rachel told Quinn about Ronnie, the oldest, who was out in L.A. trying to make a name for himself, Alex who was in New York working with the police department, Olivia who was in graduate school at NYU and of Cait who was a freshman at NYU as well. Rachel laughed when Quinn's eyes had grown wide as saucers at how many people were in her family. And that didn't even include the extended family. Quinn learned that Rachel absolutely loved pickles. Quinn giggled at that and Rachel pouted stating that it was a low calorie snack. Of course Quinn had to remove that pout with the help of her lips. Rachel found out that Quinn loved red meat. Good thing Rachel wasn't a vegan in any way, shape, or form. That would have been a disaster.

When the four girls left the party, Quinn offered to drive everyone since she hadn't been drinking except for the shot earlier. After dropping Santana and Brittany off, Quinn was left with Rachel in her car. The brunette had fallen asleep against the passenger side window and Quinn couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked, _how did I get so lucky?_ Quinn shook her head and just smiled.

"Rachel…..Rachel…" Quinn shook the girl's shoulder gently. Rachel just made a grunting noise and leaned even further into the door. Quinn chuckled and tried again, "Rach…Sweety…Santana's trying to steal your pickles!"

The Head Cheerleader had never seen someone jolt awake so fast before. She held her arms around her stomach as she laughed at Rachel. The brunette scowled at Quinn before mumbling, "my pickles." Quinn smiled softly at Rachel and nodded, "Yes they are, now lets' get you inside so you can sleep. And then you can wake up and talk to me some more."

Rachel nodded mutely and stumbled out of the car. Quinn walked over to the girl to wrap an arm around her waist. She kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Almost there…"

Rachel stepped out of Quinn's embrace and turned to the blonde. She was coherent enough to smile shyly at the girl, "Thank you for driving me home. I had a really good time tonight. With you."

Quinn looked down as heat flushed through her features, "I had a good time too. So, umm….will you call me tomorrow? Or…err…later today?"

Rachel nodded with a smile and hugged the blonde. She leaned up and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Goodnight Quinn"

"Goodnight Rachel," Quinn replied softly smiling. Rachel gave a small wave before stepping into her house. Quinn rubbed her cheek; she could still feel Rachel's soft lips. Whistling to herself she walked back to her car.

On Monday morning Rachel was on cloud nine. Shelby and Jacob noticed this and asked Rachel if she was ok. The brunette merely nodded and grinned at them. They made a mental note to interrogate her later. Rachel practically bounced into the halls of Mckinley High and to her locker. She pulled her backpack off and set it on the floor before putting in her locker combination. Rachel pulled upon the locker and a sweet fragrance slapped her in the face. Looking into the locker with a puzzled frown, she noticed the stems of two roses; an orange and a yellow one. Rachel's breath hitched as she took in the sight, _Oh Quinn, this has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me._ As she picked up the roses to smell them, she noticed a white folded piece of paper under them. She raised her eyebrow and picked up the note to read it. If she were a cartoon, she would have been a puddle at her feet after reading the short message.

_Rachel, don't be upset I broke into your locker. I was thinking about you yesterday and I knew I had to do something that would show you how much I care. I bought an orange and a yellow rose for you today. Combined they are supposed to mean roughly, "I want to get to know you better for your friendship". I want to be your friend, I want to be your confident, I want to be yours. – Quinn_

She folded the small piece of paper carefully and slid it into her backpack. Picking up the two roses and the books she would need for the next class, she closed the locker. Santana and Brittany were standing there and staring at her.

"Whatcha got there Berry?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow and an easy grin.

Rachel blushed, "Umm…nothing really. Just something Quinn gave me."

Brittany clapped happily, "Look! Aren't those flowers really pretty San? They look like the ones you buy me sometimes. Does that mean Quinn likes Rachel?"

"I don't know…what's the deal Rachel?" Santana drawled.

"Quinn and I are getting to know each other better. She left the roses for me and I think it's really sweet. Have you seen her yet?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Calm down Fruity Pebble. She must really care for you if she broke into your locker, trust me…they are a bitch to break into. Come here you," Santana smiled and gave her a hug, "I'm happy for you. Brittany's always wanted to go on a double date." Rachel just buried her face in the Latina's shoulder. Santana chuckled.

"As for your question, your girlfriend is right behind you giving me the evil eye for holding you so close," Santana laughed when Rachel almost tripped herself turning around so fast.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana and opened her arms for Rachel. She pulled Rachel close and kissed her forehead, "Morning Rach"

"Good morning Quinn, thank you for the roses…and the note. It was really cute, I loved it!" Rachel gushed and couldn't stop smiling. Her cheeks were starting to hurt.

Quinn blushed and kissed Rachel lightly, "You're welcome. I meant everything I said in the note too."

"Ok, enough Love Birds, "Santana gagged playfully, " If you haven't noticed, the entire student body has stopped to stare at us. Again. And I swear I saw the Skank somewhere in the background fuming. Not that I don't mind that last part, but we do need to head to class. So, get your asses moving." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand to follow Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her close. Rachel sighed happily and cuddled into Quinn's side. "Hey Quinn?"

"Hmmm?" hazel eyes looked down at brown ones.

"How did you get into my locker?" Rachel asked confused.

Quinn chuckled, "That was easy. I've always been handy with a nail file"

Santana raised her eyebrow; _I never did try a nail file._

The next morning Rachel was once again surprised with flowers and a note. Every morning for the rest of the week Quinn had different flowers for the petite girl. On the second morning Quinn gave her a pink and yellow flower. The note merely said:

_Pink means happiness and you already know what yellow means. Rachel Berry, I'm so extremely happy and honored to have your friendship. – Quinn_

On the third morning Rachel was greeted with a single rose; a lavender one. Rachel had never seen a lavender one and had no idea what it meant. She looked to the card and hurried to read it.

_From the moment I met you, I fell for you hard. I'm still falling in love with you. With every second that ticks by, my heart swells with love. – Quinn_

This earned Quinn a fourth period spent in the astronomy room. The following morning Rachel ripped open her locker to see what awaited her. There, on top of her Spanish textbook, lay a rose; a blue one. Rachel picked up the white paper.

_Finding this rose was nearly impossible. That's why the blue rose means "Attaining the impossible". I've given you the blue rose to show you much I thought us being together was impossible. I've never been so happy to be wrong. – Quinn_

By Friday, Rachel wasn't sure she could take any more of these roses. She was to the point where she wanted to break out in song and dance during school and at home. She didn't know if you could be dangerously happy, but if so, she totally fit the bill. Friday morning she peeked into her dark locker. She didn't see anything in the darkness. _Where's my rose?_ Rachel thought with a frown. She was saddened that it had ended, even though moments ago she almost wanted it to end. Sighing, she stepped closer to her locker to grab her Spanish textbook. When she pulled out the book, something made a plopping noise on the floor. She looked down and smiled. There, lying on the white floor was her rose. Except, this rose was black. _Wait, aren't black roses supposed to mean like death or something?_ She leaned down and picked up the rose. She looked back into her locker trying to find the note that would surely accompany the gift. The small slip of paper was squeezed between her bottle of water and her folder for physics. She opened the note:

_Turn around – Q_

Rachel got whiplash as she twirled around and gasped as Quinn stood in the hallway with a bouquet of red roses. She briefly wondered why the hallway was empty except for the two of them. Quinn smiled shyly and stepped toward the brunette.

"Hi" Quinn said softly.

Rachel cleared her throat and replied shakily, "Hello"

Quinn shuffled her feet and offered the dozen roses to Rachel. Rachel set down her bag and grabbed the bouquet. She brought them to her nose and breathed in deeply.

"Thank you so much Quinn" Rachel said with a bright smile on her face.

Quinn matched Rachel's smile, "You're very welcome. You found the last rose then?" Rachel nodded mutely, "Let me explain then. Most people think that the black rose symbolizes death, but that's more of Hollywood's fault. Some people say that the black rose doesn't even exist since it's so rare. Some say it's just a really dark blue rose," Quinn started pacing, but never took her eyes off of Rachel's, "What you have in your hands is a black rose Rachel. It's real and it's just as real as my love for you. Since it's nearly impossible to find, I couldn't find a better way to symbolize my love for you. What we have is just as rare as what you hold in your hands. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure I never let go of it," Quinn stopped and stepped into Rachel's personal space, "This was the only way to show you how pure my love for you is Rachel Berry" Quinn finished with a gentle smile on her face.

Rachel was speechless. First off, no one has ever bought her roses before. Secondly, no one had ever put this much _thought_ into a gift for her. Thirdly, Quinn Fabray had just told her she loved her. Rachel took a deep breath and put the red roses and single black rose back into her locker. She turned to Quinn and cupped her cheek before smiling and kissing her deeply. Quinn's arms immediately went around her waist and pulled her close. After a moment or two Quinn pulled back slightly, "Will you go to Breadstix with me tonight? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Rachel squealed and hugged the blonde tightly. This was the first time the blonde had actually asked her out AND officially asked her to be her girlfriend. For the past week they had just been talking at school or on the phone and had never really established what they were.

Quinn exhaled the breath she had been holding and smiled at the brunette. "Awesome. But we should probably go around the corner and let Santana know I'm done. She's been stopping the student body for the past twenty minutes from going down this hall so we could have some privacy."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Why Miss Fabray, I didn't know you were such a romantic"

Quinn ducked her head blushing, "I can be at times. I spoke to Ms. Pillsbury and she said we could drop off the roses with her and she'd take care of them for the rest of the day. Shall we?" Quinn offered Rachel her arm gentlemanly like.

Rachel rolled her eyes and linked her arm around the offered one, "Let's go Casanova".

* * *

**There you go XD If a girl did what Quinn did for me...I think I'd marry her. Right then and there lol I hope you liked it! Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed.**

**Who's excited for Glee to return sunday? I know I am!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there! It has been a while hasn't it? Ok ok...I can explain. See what had happened was that...life got in the way. I blame college lol And then my computer decided to die on me so I had to get it fixed. Anyways, it's fixed now so I've been trying to finish up this story for you guys.**

**Speaking of finishing up the story, the next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. Unless I get some ideas (hinthintwinkwink), the story will be coming to an end. The response I've had for this story is amazing and I love all of you that have stuck through it with me. I've had this new idea bouncing around in my head...what do you all think about Quinn being an angel? Wings, armor, sword the whole jazz? And of course Rachel will be there but that's the twist :P What do you all think? Reviews please!**

**Here's the next chapter for you all.**

* * *

When Rachel stepped through the door after school, Shelby Berry stood at the bottom of the stairs staring down at Rachel. Rachel skidded to a stop and the grin dropped from her face.

"Umm…hi?" Rachel stuttered.

"Hi, living room couch now" Shelby said in a no nonsense tone and proceeded to the living room with Rachel in tow. Rachel eyed her mom warily and sat on the couch as Shelby took the arm chair. Shelby crossed her legs and looked at Rachel.

"Speak" Shelby stated.

"I'm….uhh…not really sure what's going on mom. Talk about what?" Rachel really was confused. She didn't remember doing anything wrong, and most of the time when she was home all she thought of was Quinn.

"I want to know what's going on with you. This whole week you've been walking around with a smile on your face and singing in your room. Not that I don't mind you being so happy all of a sudden, but I'd like to know what's going on in my daughter's life" Shelby said softly resting her brown eyes on Rachel's.

Rachel exhaled loudly _Holy shit I thought I had did something wrong_. "It's nothing bad mom, I swear. You remember Quinn Fabray?" Shelby nodded, "Well, she was at Puck's party and we talked. And then she dropped me off here afterward. And then, oh god mom this is the best part, all this week she's been buying me roses that mean different things. It was the most romantic thing I had ever seen mom." Rachel gushed excitedly, happy she could finally talk to her mom about it.

"She bought you roses? Everyday? Rach, she must really think fondly of you to do that because I know roses are a pretty penny. So, I'm guessing she asked you out?" Shelby asked leaning back in the chair.

"Yes! She finally asked me out today. She wants to take me to Breadstix tonight, I can go right?" Rachel asked suddenly nervous. _What if I have to cancel on Quinn?_

"Honey, I think even if I said no you would find a way to go. Yes, you can go but only on one condition" Shelby grinned wryly.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Oh no…what is it?"

"When she comes to pick you up she has to come inside so you can introduce us to her. I know Daddy might have a few words with her" Shelby smiled mischievously.

Rachel groaned and covered her face with her hands, "Oh my god, dad better not embarrass me mom. Like I'm serious."

"Don't be so worried dear, he won't do anything too bad," Shelby laughed.

Rachel frowned and covered her face again trying to fight off the impending blush. She looked up when Shelby started talking again.

"Besides, I wouldn't be so worried about your dad. Just wait till she meets your sisters and brother," Shelby couldn't help the girlish giggle that came out of her mouth.

"Mom!"

Quinn looked at herself in her car's visor mirror. She ran her nervous fingers through her hair trying to fix flaws that didn't exist, and then got frustrated when she messed up her hair. Opening her glove compartment, she ran a brush through her hair one last time before nodding to herself and stepping out of her car. _It's show time._

The blond cheerleader reached up to knock on the front door only to be met by air; Rachel had already opened the door. Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head when she noticed what the brunette was wearing. Rachel had on a black strapless dress, heels and had curled her hair in the front so it frayed out slightly. To Quinn, the girl had never looked so gorgeous before. She opened her mouth a couple times, but nothing coherent made its way out of the stunned blonde.

Rachel blushed at the look Quinn was giving her and said shyly, "Hey, wanna come inside?"

Quinn blinked and nodded dumbly. When she stepped into the household she had to mentally slap herself to get her brain working again. _Come on Fabray! Get your shit together. Act like her girlfriend! Dude!...I'm her girlfriend!_ Quinn smiled smugly to herself. Rachel closed the door behind Quinn and turned back to the blonde. Quinn smiled at her brightly.

"Hey, you look really beautiful" Quinn stated softly stepping closer to the brunette.

"Thank you, you look pretty gorgeous yourself" Rachel replied shyly as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Red spread across the blonde's cheeks causing Rachel to smile even brighter. The cheerleader had decided, after a long and hard look at her closet, to wear a simple white dress with her hair down flowing naturally. Now that the blonde thought about it, their black and white dresses complemented the couple perfectly. Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel softly.

"Excuse me, young ladies" a baritone voice said loudly causing Quinn to separate from Rachel in a millisecond. She twirled around in a panic to look at the source of the sound. _Oh shit, it's her dad!_ Quinn gulped with wide eyes and stammered a greeting.

"He..hel…hello Mr. Berry,"

Rachel sent her dad a glare and linked her fingers with the blonde, "Daddy! That was not nice, you're going to give Quinn a heart attack."

Jacob dropped his serious face and let a lazy grin overtake his features, "Sorry pumpkin. You must be Quinn Fabray" he offered his hand to the blonde.

Quinn gave him a firm shake with the one free hand she had, "Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well bless my soul! She has manners!" Shelby stated from the living room entrance, startling the two girls. Shelby walked over to stand next to her husband and offered her a hand as well, "My name's Shelby, it's very nice to meet you finally. I've heard so much about you," Shelby smiled brightly.

Quinn couldn't help but smile back at the face that looked so similar to Rachel's, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Berry."

"Quinn Fabray, what are you intentions with my daughter?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. Quinn took a deep breath; she knew something like this would eventually happen. Rachel groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Sir, tonight I plan on taking Rachel to Breadstix to have dinner. Then I was kind of hoping that I could make her happy for as long as she'll let me," hazel eyes looked into deep brown. Rachel blushed and met her mom's smile.

Jacob eyed the blonde for a moment before nodding and relaxing his posture, "Very well. Don't stay out too late ok? I know it's a Friday but people drive crazy at night."

"Yes sir," Quinn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand before asking her, "you ready to go?" Rachel nodded and said goodbye to her parents. She squeezed Quinn's hand slightly as the blonde led them to her car. Quinn opened the door for Rachel and smiled bashfully. The drive to Breadstix was pleasant as the girls talked about their weeks and Quinn told the smaller girl about being on the Cheerios. Once they were seated at the restaurant, the girls noticed that most of the patrons were eyeing them. Quinn cleared her throat.

"And here I thought I'd be able to have a nice dinner with my girlfriend. I'm sorry Rach, if you're uncomfortable we could go somewhere else?" Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's palm.

Rachel shook her head, "It's fine, we can ignore them. I'm sure we will have a great evening. Now tell me what's good? I've never actually been here." Rachel chuckled.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, "Rach, you think I've been here? Transfer kid here."

"Oh right, oops!" Rachel blushed and stared down at her menu not really reading anything.

"It's ok, hey why don't we just like try their breadstixs….they have to be good right?" Quinn asked.

"You would think so right? Yeah let's do it. Oh look! There's a platter here. They give you a giant portion of spaghetti and unlimited breadstix to go with it. Want to split it?" Rachel looked at the stunning blonde.

"That sounds fine to me, I just hope our server comes sometime soon," Quinn frowned as she looked around the restaurant hoping to catch a waiters' eye. After a few more minutes an older woman came to the girls' table and took their order. True to her word, as the girls ate dinner they completely shut out the world around them and focused on the date. Conversation was smooth and any pauses were natural and not awkward. The night was turning out to be fantastic. At least until dessert came to the table.

"Here you go ladies," Susan, the girls' server, said as she placed a plate between the girls.

Quinn smiled as Rachel's eyes lit up in glee upon seeing the dessert. "Looks pretty good huh?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "pretty good? That beautiful plate right there is divine! A brownie, with ice cream, sprinkled with fudge flakes and hot fudge? I think I might have a heart attack….I can't wait!" she exclaimed reaching for a spoon.

Quinn giggled behind her hand and watched the girl take a bite. The moan that Rachel let out caused the blonde to cross her legs tightly and take a drink from her glass of water. Quinn choked on her water when Rachel opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at the blonde _hungrily_. The cheerleader smiled shakily and reached for her spoon as Rachel dug back into the delicious dessert. Half way done with the plate, the girls' were interrupted by a tall brunette.

"Well, if it isn't Quinn Fabray" the stranger stated sarcastically with a roll of her dark eyes.

Quinn frowned and looked up at the newcomer. _Oh shit._ "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked angrily.

Rachel was completely lost, but she knew the look passing between her girlfriend and this new girl. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, what are my manners?" the brunette stated with a roll of her eyes, "My name's Lacey, Quinn's girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend!" Quinn stated fiercely, standing up out of her chair. People around the restaurant gaped at the trio of girls. Quinn pulled out a fifty dollar bill out of her purse and threw it on the table. Quinn offered her hand to Rachel, and led her outside the small restaurant.

"So this is who you've been cheating on me with?" Lacey said with disgust, eyeing Rachel up and down like an insect.

"Look, we aren't together. Hell, we were NEVER together. You have no place here, leave me and my girlfriend alone. And don't you dare say one more thing about her or else you will go home with bandages," Quinn practically screamed at the brunette. Quinn stepped forward into the brunette's personal space. "Do you understand me?"

Lacey merely smirked and stepped around the blonde, "I love when you get angry. So hot. Yeah, yeah I understand….but does your…._girlfriend_ understand? Truly Fabray, does she?" Lacey's predatory eyes looked at Rachel's confused ones, "Does she know what you have done? Or hold on….._who_ you've done? Does she know just how many girls you have used and left? Or how you would speak sweet nothings to a girl….just to get into her pants? Does she know the REAL Quinn Fabray?" Lacey came to a stop next to Quinn.

Rachel shook her head, blinking rapidly, "No….no you're wrong. I know Quinn and she's not doing that to me. She loves me!"

Lacey snorted, "Of course she does darling. She also loves half of Rollins High!"

Quinn couldn't believe that this perfect evening she had planned for Rachel was going to hell in a hand basket. She didn't mean for Rachel to find out about her past like this, not like this. "Lacey, you really…really need to leave. My relationship with Rachel is none of your business, and I do love her. With my entire being and what happened in my past doesn't matter anymore. This is who I am now."

Lacey cocked her head to the side with a grin, "Well, if it didn't matter then why didn't you tell your girlfriend about it?"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked shakily with tears in her eyes.

Quinn's heart ached at the sight of the shorter brunette, "Rachel, you know me! I do love you and everything I've ever told you is true. I…I meant to tell you about what I did, but it…it just was never a good time for it. Please baby….please…believe me…" Quinn took a step toward Rachel, but stopped frozen in her tracks when the girl took a step back away from her.

Rachel wiped away an errant tear and took another step back, "I still don't understand…why would you keep that from me? I…I just…I need to go…" and she turned around and started walking down the dark street with red rimmed eyes.

"Rachel!" Quinn cried desperately, but the girl was already around the corner. She twirled around and raised a finger at Lacey in anger, "YOU! You had NO right to do that! You fucking bitch!"

"No! I had every fucking right! You left me Fabray! And NO ONE leaves me. You thought you could get away with it without any consequence? That you could use me!" Lacey yelled into the blonde's red face.

"For the last time. we. WERE. !" Quinn screamed, resisting the rising urge to punch the brunette.

Lacey took a deep breath and stated eerily calm, "It would seem now it doesn't matter if we were together or not. You aren't with anyone anymore, and my work is now done. Have a fan-fucking-tastic life Quinn Fabray." and she turned and walked away.

The cheerleader closed her eyes trying to calm herself. Taking a deep, calming breath, Quinn tried to decide what to do. _I could wait till tomorrow to talk to Rachel, or I could go to her house and wait for her. But if I do that, something might happen to her. Shit, it is really dark. God damn it!_ Quinn thought with a huff and quickly jogged over to her car. _If she gets hurt I will never forgive myself._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are cherished! :) Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
